Many physiological samples contain cellular materials which are advantageously studied, in the investigation for disease or for some other purpose, under the microscope or by sedimentation-rate testing apparatus or the like. To facilitate such study, it is often necessary to mechanically break down the physiological specimen to reduce its viscosity or to disperse its cells forming what is known in the art as a single-cell suspension. Some such specimens are readily dispersed by short-term shaking. However, other specimens, e.g. mucous-containing specimens such as sputum and nasal specimens, require a more severe treatment to achieve a dispersion of the cells suitable to facilitate testing. This fact has markedly interfered with the widespread use of tests for detecting disease by testing such samples.
For example, it has been known for quite some time that the analysis of sputum is a quick and easy way for mass screening for lung cancer. However, handling sputum in the laboratory presents considerable problems because of the rather thick, viscous nature of the material. This stringy, thick consistency is due to the presence of mucous. Heretofore a number of procedures have been used in an attempt to condition these samples. One of these is use of a simple shearing technique, e.g. depositing sputum on one glass slide and smearing it with another. This has been totally unsatisfactory as have been such other shearing techniques, e.g. using a mortar and pestle, etc. Mucolytic agents have been used to break down the mucous but this approach is also unsatisfactory, because it tends to destroy some of the cells that one wishes to preserve for analysis. The Waring Blendor approach has been used by because of (a) centrifugal force causing part of the sample to avoid shear; (b) an excessively-localized shear action which tends to destroy some of the cells; and (c) air currents which can disseminate dangerous cells, the approach has been less than satisfactory. Use of ultrasonic dispersing techniques also destroys cells. Nothing in this paragraph is meant to be construed as necessarily illustrating "prior art" in the statutory sense. The various processes disclosed herein are among those which have been tried or have come to the attention of the applicant.
Similar problems exist in preparing samples in which cells are immobilized in tissue or other physiological matrices.